Unexpected Encounters
by Lusaun
Summary: Leon was given a new mission, a month after saving the President's daughter. The agent couldn't seem to ever catch a break. When in a tight spot with some new virus, someone comes to his rescue. It was none other than Albert Wesker. Now stuck working together against Leon's will ,only God knows what kind of relationship they will have. Enemies or...?
1. Unlikely Duo

Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 1

Unlikely Duo

To say the least, Leon was slightly annoyed about getting called in on his supposed vacation time. He had been doing a lot, having saved the President's daughter, Ashley, meeting a woman he had thought to be dead and having her help him. Then the journey home, which had not been a fun and easy task… Though that had been admittedly easier than going through a town infested with people infected by the Las Plagas and then be on an island and nearly dying about twenty times. He only wanted some time to himself after everything, even if it had been about a month since the incident, but come on. Could he really not catch a break? Either way, he had his new mission…

* * *

Apparently a small town called Dolamare in Italy has become infected with a virus as well. However, by the signs and findings, they weren't anything to what he was used to and knew about. From the gashes on a victim's body, prey for a person infected with this virus, they weren't made from teeth. In fact, it seemed they had been hit incredibly powerfully by a fist, with almost inhuman strength. There were still bite marks, but they didn't appear to be what killed the victims not infected. Another peculiar victim was a young woman with once again, bite marks, but also clear hand prints on her now pale skin, on her neck, clearly made from strangling her. She had gone missing a day before, and turned up only a few hours ago. No one had taken her, apparently. None of this made sense… Umbrella had to have made this virus, there was no way it couldn't have been them. And with a virus, there was an Umbrella Facility. And within an Umbrella Facility was the original copy of the virus, and hopefully, a cure.

With those thoughts in mind, Leon took his first few steps in the dreary looking town. It looked so cold and dead now, as if having been abandoned. Had they been told earlier to just drop everything and evacuate? He could hardly imagine being able to just get up, leave everything, and run off somewhere else in the country. It had to be so hard, especially considering all the memories having been left here. The agent shakes his head and sighs some. No, he couldn't think of that right now. If he thought about that now, he wouldn't keep going with the mission. With a deep breath, the sandy haired male goes forward, looking around curiously. There were various buildings and absolutely no sign of human life anywhere. The city really had been abandoned. Moments after that thought, the smell of death and decay suddenly hit him. Well, at least he knew he was in the right place, as terrible as that may sound. Now if only he could find exactly where it was coming from, he could determine just what he was up against. Soft, slow steps began to be heard just behind him, making him freeze in his place. Another pair of footsteps, and yet he was alone on this mission. Who else was here? He quickly draws his handgun, aiming it, only to be grabbed and painfully pushed against the wall of a building. He coughs a bit, wincing at how hard he had been shoved. The all too familiar scent of death and rotting flesh was now overwhelming, showing that he had been attacked. But, how was this thing so strong?! He opens his eyes, grunting a bit as he tried to push the thing away, or at least move enough to be able to use his gun. No such luck. The human corpse's eyes were a dark red, he noted, which not something that was very common to see is. Just what the hell was he dealing with?! The thing seemed to growl at him as it tried to now bite into his flesh. Leon just barely managed to keep it back, struggling though. And he was not expecting that at all. He was actually surprised it hadn't tried to just crush him for a swift and certain death. _It's toying with me, isn't it?_He suspected. There was no way it should be having these kinds of thoughts. With all the other viruses, the main goal was just to eat and kill. This thing… it seemed to have an actual mind. As if, in a way it was still human, but only in appearance. Its thoughts were ruthless and demented, if not a bit clever. He was certain that the dead body would certainly take a bite of him, when suddenly a gun shot was fired, hitting the thing directly in the center of the side of its head. It dropped down lifelessly, though a bit of its blood got on the agent. The dirty blond only brushed it away before looking around for his apparent savior. His breath caught a bit in his throat when he saw who it was. No… It couldn't be. "Ah… Mister Leon Scott Kennedy. How delightful to see you here as well," the man greets him, as he makes his way over. He wore all black, including his black sunglasses, in which hid his red eyes. His blond hair was smoothly slicked back as always, and he wore a small smirk on his features.

"Albert Wesker. The last person I wanted to see here in this town," the younger male practically growled under his breath. Why would he save him? That made no sense… "What are you doing here now?"

"Well, it appears I was saving your ass, does it not?" the newcomer responds with smoothly. "But my main reason is simple, and ties in with your reason of being here, as well." Leon rolls his eyes upon hearing this. Well, isn't that just great.

"I never asked for your damn help, nor do I want it. I'm here to get rid of the virus _you_ caused," the cynical male replies in a hotter tone. It wasn't too hard to annoy or irritate him, and since it was Wesker, it was even more easily done. The superhuman chuckles darkly at the response, shaking his head.

"What _I_ caused? Oh, Leon, how you are mistaken. I certainly didn't cause this. Why else would I be here?" he questions the younger male, before coming closer to him. "And as for my help… I would say you need a little protector, showing as you can't even stay on your guard yourself." That made the government worker glare daggers at the one questioning his ability as a secret service agent.

"I wasn't caught off guard," he argues, only to have a finger placed to his lips, silencing him. He smacks his hand away, still glaring at him, while the older man chuckles once more in amusement.

"How easily you were overtaken. It was rather pathetic, but you are only human, I suppose. But… You don't have a choice in this matter, Mr. Kennedy," Wesker began, his hands now going behind his back as he smirks at him. "You see… You wish to get rid of the virus… I wish to get a hold of the virus. And it is clear that the virus is too much for you to handle on your own."

"And you think I'm really going to help you? Then you have another thing coming, Wesker," Leon growls in response to him, his hand moving towards his gun. However, of course the blond's speed overpowers him, grabbing his hand and pinning him up to the wall once more.

"You have no choice in this. If you wish to keep your life, I suggest you come with me through this. You'll die very quickly out here, Princess," the darker being tells him bluntly with a smirk. Oh, he was going to enjoy the other's reaction to the little "pet name". Leon feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, as he tries to break away, clearly not amused.

"Fuck you, I'm _not_ a Princess!" he snaps at him, but finally starts to think. There was some truth in Wesker's words, when he pointed out just how strong these things were. He clearly had underestimated them and that would end terribly for him. He needed help, and, as much as he hated to admit it, Wesker was the only one who could help. He scoffs and looks away after a moment. "Fine. You have a deal. I don't like it, but I have no choice." The superhuman releases the agent before smirking once more.

"Excellent. I was sure you would see things my way. Now, it's time we get moving, before I have to save your ass, as your protector, even more. Don't want to do it more than I have to," he jeers, turning his back, though he knew the younger man was blushing once more like he had done earlier. Before he could speak he then added, "Well, you were my, so to speak, 'Damsel in distress.' So, let's go, Princess." After another huff and attempt to snap and retaliate, Leon follows after Wesker through the town, since the blond seemed to know where he was going. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Continued Irritation

Unexpected Encounters

Continued Irritation

Chapter 2

It was still fairly light in the town, given it was only 3:22 P.M. Leon only knew this since he checked his watch which was still set to its original time and had to add six hours. It was 9:22 A.M. back home. Quite honestly the agent would much rather be back at home, as of right now, but of course that wasn't an option. He had a job to do, after all, and with Wesker now at his side, he also had to keep an eye on him for anything that could prove dangerous. Well, next to his presence in general. Just the fact that the other was here should be enough for anyone who knew him that it was a warning. Then again, the superhuman didn't seem to be up to _anything._ That was the confusing thing. This man has certainly never helped him before, nor did he ever have a history of helping anyone before now. Why would he suddenly be going out of his way to seem to _want_ to help and "protect" him? He was supposed to be the bad guy, and Leon, the secret service person who survived the catastrophe that said bad guy had caused. And now Wesker wasn't playing by those rules anymore. Silence hung in the air the whole time, whether it is because neither had a witty or obnoxious comment to say, or a witty or obnoxious insult. However, to the sandy blond, it was becoming a little much. Sure, he liked the peace and quiet, but not for too long. Long periods of just silence made him uncomfortable and honestly made him either anxious or a bit paranoid even. Then again, his company didn't exactly help to calm either of them anyway. Finally, he broke the silence between them.

"Why are you even helping me? You could have just let that thing kill me and have easy access to the virus yourself," he points out to him, thinking of a more logical plan he figured the blond would have done. There was yet another small chuckle of amusement.

"If I lost you, I'd have one less thing to toy with," the scientist explains simply with a small shrug. "Quite obvious, I figured. Sure, I love to toy around with Chris and Jill, and their emotions, even Chris's darling little sister, Claire as well… However, I figured I couldn't pass up the chance to do the same to you."

"So, you're only here to fuck me over."

"In a way, yes. But in the future, Princess." The younger male glowers at the one normally his enemy intensely at the mentioned pet name. Oh, how he despised that little name already.

"I. Am. Not. A. Princess," he informs him through clenched teeth, making sure to punctuate each word with a harsh and somewhat venomous tone. "I don't see why you insist on calling me that. You clearly know what I'm capable of, and what I have survived." This time, the larger male looks over, clearly amused. His eyes were still hidden behind dark shades, the afternoon sun glinting off of them, while he wore a smug look on his face.

"Your constant complaining about the name is telling me differently. It tells me you love the little pet name I gave you," Wesker informs him smoothly, glad to see the other's cheeks light up in a blush once more. Oh, he was so easy to embarrass and fluster. "And as I said before, you were my 'Damsel in Distress', normally thought to be a Princess or some maiden. I figured Princess suit you better, given you seem to like attention and being treated like you're so highly important. Therefore, you are now Princess Leon; hope to see you back to your kingdom soon." Oh. He was good. But that didn't stop the government agent.

"Oh, really? Clever. But you're forgetting a minor detail. If I'm your so called 'Damsel in Distress' and you call me a Princess, you're calling yourself a Prince," he points out with a smirk. "The Prince comes to the rescue, after all." That only made the superhuman smirk darkly once more, immediately making the sandy blond regret his decision of opening his mouth.

"Ah, but I didn't. I knew what I was doing. I was only waiting for _you_ to finally figure it out, Princess," came the response, with added emphasis on the nickname. Leon inwardly groans and practically facepalms. Great. He should have known. And he had walked right into that one, just like the older one had wanted. He really needed to think his so called insults and quick comebacks through before he actually said them. They seemed to only get him into more trouble here. After thinking a bit longer, the cynical sandy blond decided to change the subject, getting tired of easily finding ways to be called "Princess".

"Alright, Wesker. So what exactly _is_ your plan here?" he asks his companion, looking around the abandoned town. So far, there were no more of those things. They hadn't gotten too far into the town, however. Dolamare looked to be a once nice and lively town from what was seen. Large and beautiful buildings were easily seen throughout, some seeming to have been there for ages, may others fairly new. The colors were either bright and playful, despite the city's name meaning, or more neutral and subtly colors, considering what they were meant for. He remembered seeing a large park that looked like it had been taken care of easily before, short and soft grass and a nice evenly paved sidewalk that went all around for walking. A lake was in the middle, some parts seeming to not to have been tainted quite yet, revealing crystal blue waters. The rest of the water was brown and red, probably from blood and death in the waters, since the scent was fairly strong. Maybe most of the people who had been infected had been here first? That, or somehow, many of the infected or dead ended up in those waters. Either way was disgusting and unsettling to think of, making Leon's stomach churn a bit. This was, in its own way, similar to Raccoon City. A seemingly peaceful little town, just destroyed and demolished by first a virus, and, since it was out of control, bombed. That city only became a very distant memory. Would the same happen to Dolamare? He certainly hoped not.

"Certainly very concerned over me and why I am here, aren't you?" Wesker points out, not even bothering to answer his question. It was as if it just wasn't worth the time to be answered. "Shouldn't you be more concerned over how you wish to keep this town from becoming like Raccoon City, six years ago?" How had he known that was what he was thinking about?! Was he that obvious?

"I am concerned about this town becoming like Raccoon City. I'm showing that by asking you what you plan on doing here," Leon answers him, rolling his eyes. "Now, why the hell are you here?"

"Language, Princess. A lady shouldn't use such vulgar language," the blond comments in response, using a scolding tone. "It does not look good on a lady to speak like that." The agent growls and clenches his fists, stormy grey-blue eyes flashing in both annoyance and irritation.

"I'm getting really sick of your continuous little game of calling me 'Princess'!" he snaps at him. "Don't you have anything better to do?!"

"At the moment, not exactly. I am quite content in just irritating you," Wesker answers him. He then looks over once more with a crooked smirk. "Is it working?"

"What kind of a fucking question is that?! Yes, it's working!"

"Then I'm doing my job."


	3. Viewpoint Changes

Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 3

Viewpoint Changes

Leon was still practically fuming at Wesker's answers. Sure, he probably should have expected them, but that didn't mean he couldn't not be irritated. He had every reason to be. It's not like he wanted to do this anyway. "You're very quiet, Mr. Kennedy. Did my words upset you?" the larger male asks, though of course he knew the answer to that. It had been plainly obvious.

"Geez, whatever gave you _that_ idea?" the agent asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the pure blond. "Was it the fact that I even answered your question that you were in fact irritating me, by chance?"

"Well, that was one indicator, yes," the superhuman answers with a small shrug. "But never mind that now. It's been a while since you were last attacked. I would say we are coming to a new place to be attacked." Well, wasn't that reassuring. However, the dirty blond did, in one way, have to agree with that. It had been far too long since the last attack, in which the scientist gladly pointed out had been pinned on him. As if he needed that reminder. As if that triggered something, there was a sudden groaning noise. Next was another growl, like the one from earlier. It sounded to be coming from their right, and they both quickly looked. There was another one of those things, its red eyes gleaming some from the sunlight. They drew their guns, right when another growling noise was heard from the opposite side, footsteps following it. Leon turned in time to find another human corpse coming towards them, clearly ready to sink its teeth into their flesh. Before it could lunge towards the cynical male, he shot a bullet, right between the eyes. It dropped to the ground in an instant and at first, silence from it. Then, it suddenly began to move once more, growling as it tried to get up. Great, these things seemed pretty resilient to one shot. The Government agent shot once more, this time in the forehead, the thing's head bursting. Finally, it dropped dead, for good. He had heard two other gunshots from next to him, and another sickly moaning of the dead, before the dead body dropped to the ground for its permanent resting spot.

"Expect more, Kennedy. Our gun shots would have made them come after us," his company points out, keeping his gun drawn. The smaller man rolls his eyes some in annoyance.

"I could have told you that, smartass," he answers him, but stayed on his guard nonetheless. Sure, he supposed that the older one was trying to help, but he was getting irritated that he was telling him things he already knew. Now, had he said that those were the only infected and that they could go home, _that_ would have been a surprise. Now, he would have called bullshit on that, but at least it would have been information he wouldn't expect to be given. He takes a few steps away from Wesker, just glancing around. He heard a really close growl, practically right behind him, but before he could take aim at it, he was on the ground. His gun slipped out of his hands, and he started trying to force the infected corpse off of him. It growled and hissed at him, trying to eat him, while the superhuman was shooting off another target. As he reached for his knife at his shoulder, he heard another gun shot and the thing at least groaned and before it stopped. It looked at Wesker as its new target, since the other had caused harm. That was his chance. The dirty blond manages to slip out his double edge blade and shove it into its chest, making it cry out in pain, before falling back on to the ground and off of him. The almost bitten male gets up, pulling out his knife in disgust. The knife was covered in blood and whatever else this was. He'd have to clean it later… He slips it back into its sheath, before picking up his pistol.

"I would pay more attention, Kennedy. You would have been bitten had I not been here," the blond points out in a matter-of-fact tone. There was that smirk once more that Leon disliked so much.

"Fuck off," the Secret Service worker replies hotly. "I'm doing my best here. I can't catch and see very single infected."

"Well, you should work on that, so you don't die."

"Shut the fuck up." There they were, bickering one more. However, the superhuman was still saving him. Why? Why was he seemingly important to the other? It didn't make sense. They continued to fire off a few more shots at any remaining zombies, before everything fell silent once more. It always seemed weird whenever things grew silent once more, like it wasn't supposed to happen.

"We're getting closer. An hour or so from here, more or less," the larger male was explaining, as he put his gun back into his sheath. "Should be safe for a little bit." He seemed very confident in that answer. Oh, how Leon somewhat hoped his usually enemy was wrong. Yet, of course another part of him was hoping he was right, because he was getting tired of getting pinned to either a wall, or the ground. That shit got old pretty fast, especially when your life is on the line. "You coming or what, Princess?" And there was that fucking pet name that the dirty blond agent disliked with a burning passion. Now _that_ also got old pretty fast, only because it was annoying and ridiculous.

"Again. You're _really_ calling me 'Princess' again?" he grumbles but puts his own gun away. He then also begins to walk back to Wesker's side, though he was still greatly annoyed.

"I certainly am. Once again, I was saving you. Therefore, you are proving my point even further that you are a Princess I am to protect," the elder replies. "And don't argue about that. I have saved you twice already. Think of how many times more I'll be saving you, Princess."

"Quit acting like you're superior to me!" Leon suddenly snaps at him, his grey-blue eyes flashing a bit. "You have _never_ been better than me, and you have _never_ been above me! If that is what this is about, then just leave. I didn't want your help in the first place and I can handle myself. But it hasn't been too long and I'm already tired of your shit!" He hadn't expected himself to exactly snap like that. It just… happened. He was usually fairly in control of his temper, for the most part. He really had been getting sick of the scientist seeming to only want to prove that he was better than him, and that he was going to be the boss around here. Silence hung over them, only this time, it was a very uncomfortable silence that the Government agent was starting to dread. He was expecting him to snap in response to him, but so far, nothing. His company wasn't even smirking even more. It was all just completely emotionless.

"I'm sure this may come as a surprise to you," Wesker finally began to speak, his voice seeming to take a fairly monotone sound now. "But it is not like I want to find you dead. If I had wanted you dead, I would have not even bothered trying to track you to make sure you didn't make a foolish mistake. Apparently you do not accept the fact I am trying to guide you through this so you may return home. If you are not grateful for this, then tell me so. I'll leave you alone to die." There had to be some sort of hidden message in everything he had just said. Yet, the dirty blond couldn't quite place it. It almost sounded like the one who was normally his enemy was actually trying to _help_ him and nothing more. He seemed actually concern about him being alive, and that was what threw off the younger man. The superhuman shouldn't be like this, and yet he was. Was he… Did it sound something like… regret? No. That couldn't possibly be it. However, he was still waiting for an answer.

"I… I didn't mean that, Wesker. As much as I hate to admit it, had you not found me, I would be dead. I had no right to let my temper get the best of me," Leon answers him. "I'll still follow you, if you'll have me. There was a very faint and almost unnoticeable upwards tug to the normally emotionless male's lips. It turned into a smirk soon after.

"Very well. I figured you would see things my way, once more. Come along then, Princess."


	4. The Facility

Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 4

The Facility

It hadn't been long until the pair came upon a large building. Grey walls, and smoke fuming up ever so slightly, just proving that there are definitely people working in there. It appeared to be abandoned, like most facilities that had viruses in them. Of course, that was a cover up. And they both knew that, given their history. They were on opposite sides then. Right now, the other couldn't really tell. Leon found himself moving just slightly closer to Wesker, though he didn't understand why. He figured it was only because he was trying to stay on guard for the both of them in case more things came into the picture. "You need to stick close to me. You don't know what's in there, and I'd rather not watch you carelessly run in," the scientist was telling him. "I know you want to prove just how well you can take care of yourself, but that is no excuse to get careless and reckless. Knowing you, so far, you'll need me watching you so you don't get killed." The agent rolls his eyes upon hearing this, shaking his head in clear annoyance.

"It's not like I plan on being reckless on a mission, Wesker," he answers him. "As for needing you to watch me, I disagree. I'm independent and am used to working basically alone."

"Yes, I remember how well that worked out last time," the other comments in a sarcastic tone, obviously referring to the mission from a month ago. Ok, there had been some close calls, the Government worker would admit, but still.

"I almost died a few times, so what? For my job that is a very normal thing, especially given my background," he points out to the larger male. "Even you have to agree on that one."

"Honestly, I don't have to. And I choose not to, as well. There were many risks in which you didn't really have to take while doing your mission in order to survive," the pure blond responds with a shrug, heading towards the building. After all, they had a reason to be here, may as well get to that reason.

"That's what _you_ think…" the younger male mumbles, before following alongside him. Before he would walk just a bit behind him, when did he make an effort to keep in step with the larger man? It's not like the superhuman and he really made any conscious effort to do any of these things. They just seemed to happen on their own accord. Leon's thoughts then wandered to how his company had reacted a little while before. What had he meant by all of those words he had said? There had to be some sort of hidden meaning in them, and it was his job to find it. That would be much tougher than he thought it would be. After all, he didn't even really know Wesker's intentions in any of this. For all he knew, he was probably walking to his death right now. Well, either way, he was really. If not by the hands of this man, then he would be killed by the infected. Neither of those options were the ones he wanted to choose. He just wanted to get out of here after wiping out this virus and scrubbing it clean from the earth, and then go home. Sounded like a good plan to him.

"Keep up, Princess. Don't need you day dreaming about me and you getting caught," the scientist suddenly said, not even missing a beat with adding the second sentence. He only smirked when the agent turned a bright red and started to splutter in irritation.

"I was _not_ fucking day dreaming about you!" the dirty blond objects immediately, his heart doing a weird jump in his chest. He certainly hadn't expected anything like that. That had to be why he was feeling all weird now, of course. The superhuman was just making fun of him and teasing him again, of course.

"You weren't? Well, you were seemingly very focused on the day dream. It may as well have been about me," the larger male continues, that continuous smirk still on his face. There was that weird jump in the clearly confused man's chest. It seemed to only happen around his companion. It was very strange to say the least. Then again, Wesker was also saying very strange things and seemed to _purposely_ make everything into something it's not. He couldn't tell if it was just a mind game, or if he was just trying to be an asshole. Then again, it really could be both, now that he thought about it.

"Why the hell would I be day dreaming about you?! That doesn't even make any sort of logical sense!" Leon argues, though his usually pale cheeks were still stained a light pink from the words.

"It doesn't? Well, I would certainly argue with that," the blond went on. He didn't give any other sort of elaboration, and before the Secret Service agent could ask, there was a loud noise. Suddenly, the smaller male found the other grabbing his arm and yanking him back. He found himself slipping a bit on some sort of liquid now noticed on the ground, eyes wide and expecting to fall back on to the tiled ground. However, he was kept up easily, practically effortlessly. He blinks and looks over, as if expecting someone else to be there. Of course it was still the same person that had been at his side through this whole "mission". He was the same person who had been constantly bothering him, and constantly seeming to just want to fuck him over. But now, it seemed like he was… different, somehow. When had the other ever been so concerned with his wellbeing, and when had he ever seemed to even _want_ to protect him? That didn't make sense to him. They hadn't ever really known each other until now, and before, he couldn't say that his somewhat savior was his favorite person in the world. However, now… Now why did that seem questionable? Was it because… because he was saving him once again, or…?

"Kennedy, pay attention! Looks like they had more viruses than I thought, next to their own…" Wesker's voice suddenly began to explain, looking up. He still had a hand firmly on his companion's arm, holding him close to him. Above them had been a Licker, and he knew of Leon's history with Lickers. What the younger male had slipped on was a large pile of saliva that had dripped down from the Licker on the ceiling. It acted as if it were trying to stare them down, despite being blind, mouth open and ready to attack. As the two men begun to draw their guns, another one of those creatures ran in, coming from a corridor. It seemed to stop just a bit in front of them, blocking the only open path, besides the one that led back outside. "Take the one on the ceiling. I'll aim for the one blocking our path." After establishing their targets, the allies began to take fire, fairly easily dodging attacks. When the agent had shot the one on the ceiling in its exposed brain, it dropped back down to the ground in a cry of pain. Then, clearly not happy with him, it lashed at him with its tongue, reminding him on how it got its name. He manages to dodge it, only by mere centimeters, but close enough. He shoots another few shots before it finally dropped to the ground, dead. He looks to see the other having gotten a similar result. They both then reloaded their guns and gave a small nod to each other.

"Ready to go, Princess?" the blond asks with a smirk.

"I am, but I'm no Princess, Wesker. I think we've established this enough," the younger one responds, before beginning to walk, making sure to be at his side.

"Please… You'll always end up being 'Princess' to me, no matter how hard you try."


	5. Questioning Leads to No Where

**Author's Note: Well, it has been quite a while since my last update.I feel like you people never know when I update, and I feel kinda bad for that. So, if you are an active follower of any of my stories, here is a place you can stalk so you may stalk me! It's on Tumblr (Big shock, right?) and there I will begin to establish what I am updating next, why I may not be ready to update, or just to be fucking random. Here's the link to that, and I hope you people will follow stalk me so you know what and when I'm updating! Hope this makes it easier for you! **blog/lusaun-fanfiction-stalking

Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 5

Questioning Leads to No Where.

The pair were somewhat quiet as they walk through the halls, but this time, it only being because they were trying to listen closely to make sure no other enemies were around. Then again, if anyone was in a facility like this where you could die, who wouldn't be quiet so they could listen. Nonetheless, Leon stuck beside Wesker, noticing that most rooms were locked, as would be expected. He wasn't sure what to expect though, given this was not an Umbrella facility. This was a whole new one with familiar things. How had these people even gotten a hold of the viruses, he wondered. It didn't make any sense. They shouldn't have been able to do so, so obviously someone managed to get a sample and sell it to them. What was the point of even having these viruses? Was world domination and all of that even worth it? He never really understood people's motives. It would be so much work to control even one country, let alone the whole world. And given human nature of being rebellious and not always liking when people have that much authority over them, it would just be a pain in the ass. Guess it wasn't his place to decide that though. He glances over at his companion. "What was your intention upon making these viruses?" he suddenly asks him. He had never really asked Wesker before. He figured he knew what his motive was, but he wanted to hear it from him.  
"Quite a silly question to come from you," the scientist started, looking over at him. "To gain power over the human race and become their God." Alright, so it was basically what he thought it had been. Not those exact words, but close enough.  
"But why? What is the point of that?" the agent questions him once more.  
"Why does that matter to you?" came the other's response, slightly annoyed, but not quite at him. It sounded more like annoyance you would hear when the person has had to repeat something over and over again. Obviously the pure blond had been through this many times. Maybe best to just skip that question then. Seemed to be the best time, since there was now more movement down the hallway they had entered from. They turned around in time to see another human corpse running after him, growling a bit. "Now, this is getting to be a bit old, don't you think? We've played this game enough." Wesker pulled out his gun one more and fired two quick and precise shots into the infected's head. It dropped to the ground almost immediately after appearing. The Government agent looks over at him, raising a brow.  
"Irritated, much?" he comments with a small smirk. "Not like you haven't been through this many times in your life before." The superhuman looks over at him, giving him a clearly not amused look when he heard the sarcasm.  
"Cute. Figured you were the one so used to it by now, Kennedy. Wasn't that your chosen career path?" he retaliates, before beginning to walk off. Well, should have seen that one coming, he guessed, as Leon goes after him. The doors through this hall were all locked, either manually with actual keys needed, or computerized and in need of key cards. However, no one seemed to be around. That was the most dangerous thing. "Alright, I'll give you that one," he finally says with a small shrug. "Only because you seem ready hit me if you get the chance to." Silence hangs between them a moment longer. He then spots a door at the end of the hallway, with two more doors also being in the hallway. Making a total of seven doors just in this one hallway. There would be some major exploration in this place... "This looks like it will be the only unlocked door for now. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Princess," Wesker replies, in which the dirty blond rolls his eyes to. Sure, he called shooting zombies getting old, but not his constant name calling? It's only not old because he enjoys it, doesn't he? he thought. Probably. Nonetheless, gun drawn, Leon reaches over and tries turning the knob to the door. It turns completely, proving that this was, in fact, the way they were suppose to go. He pushes it open, revealing a large square room with four other doors. The door in front of them had a large flat screen above it reading, 'Test Subjects and Lab.' Alright, that is definitely the place they had to go to. The door was also computerized, but there was a small keypad. They were going to need a code to get through this door. The scientist walks into the room first, the other following after him and noticing how there was basically nothing else, besides a painting of someone hanging on the right wall. The person here was a male. The walls were grey, while the floor was made of the same flooring as a hospital, including having silikal also placed on top to keep it from being slippery. At least if there is any blood on the floor, there will be no worries of slipping. That's a happy thought... Right? He guessed so. Close as he could get to a happy thought right now.

"This looks to be the boss around here," the Secret Service worker points out, reading the name. "Emiliano Abelli. Definitely Italian. Think he'll be around here somewhere?"

"Only one way to find out. we start looking around," Wesker answers, before opening the door the picture was to the left of. At least it was unlocked. "Let's go, Princess." Leon sighs once more, shaking his head a bit in annoyance.

"It's Kennedy..." he murmurs, just going with his last name.

"As you wish. Princess Kennedy."

_**Author's note Edit: ... I swear, I really am not worthy of all of this. But if I hit 800 views before the end of this month, and hit 500 views in America before the end of the month, I'll make a special oneshot for Wesker and Leon, as well as also do some fanart. You have been challenged. Thing is, I'm pretty sure you all will make it.**_


	6. Experimets

**Author's notes: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! School has been crazy, trying to make sure I didn't fail, then I couldn't get inspiration until tonight! I'm really sorry, and hope I can make it up to you guys! Oh yeah and OVER 1,000 VIEWS IN TOTAL. GUYS. I'M NOT WORTHY OF THIS. O/O You guys are just too much~! - / Leon / Lusaun**

Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 6

Experiments

It certainly wasn't like the idea of searching around the facility scared ether one of them. Hell, that was basically their life by now. In one facility, out to the next before you get blown up in the first one. That's just how it worked. No point in questioning it; no point in fighting it. So, when they walked into the new area, they kept their guns drawn, a finger on the trigger. The room was that of a small office. No one was in there now, but there was a cup of coffee. Leon took a closer look, noticing that it still had a bit of steam coming from it. It was recently made then. So that meant there were definitely people here. "Guard up, Princess," he heard Wesker then say, as he moves a but further into the smaller room. The agent rolls his eyes.

"Again with the obvious advice. I don't need it," he replies stubbornly, as he follows behind him. The room had the same flooring, only now with velvet red walls. There was a large bookshelf covering the back wall, behind the desk. The desk itself had a few scattered papers on it, clearly holding some important information. Curiously, the dirty blond goes over to the desk, slowly putting his gun back into its holster. He then picks up the papers, scanning over them.

**_Experiment E-22._**

**_It appears that E-22 is undergoing some further mutations. Ah, she is still a fairly young creation, so it is no surprise that she is still changing. Yes, I might have to lessen her tests while I make sure she is completely healthy and ready to continue. For now, she has four more appendages growing, two from her shoulder blades, the other two slightly lower. They look like those of a spiders, proving further that the DNA from the Black Widow and Web Spinner are becoming more dominant. I noticed her new ability of being able to crawl and hang from walls with seemingly practiced grace, and a few more eyes appearing on her. Although, the new eyes have been seeming to really be a weak point on her. The best thing to do, for now, is keep her spider eyes covered while they grow, so they have time to fully develop before she tries to use them. One acquainted with her new form, E-22 will become a very useful weapon._**

**_-M. Abelli._**

"M. Abelli...? It looks like Emiliano has a child," the Government worker explains, handing over that sheet of paper. He then finds a picture, making him cringe a bit. A young girl, no older than fifteen was in the photo, spider legs growing out from her back in the places described in the notes. Her dress was completely ragged and torn, just being enough to cover her shoulders, torso, and legs down to her knees. The hem was torn up, blood splattered in various places and her dress so filthy he could hardly tell if the color was suppose to be a royal blue or a light brown. Her eyes looked so distant, pain and sorrow filled that it tugged at his heart strings. Tattooed on her chest, below her collar bone was 'E-22' in solid black, and then a symbol. He figured it was the symbol of whatever this place was. Random places on her head, near where her eyes were, were covered, apparently showing that spider eyes were there. They had taken this girl and performed horrible experiments on her. What had she done to deserve this? Absolutely nothing. These people were just cruel, heartless beings.

"Looks like it. What do you have there, Kennedy?" the pure blond asks, before seeing the picture. He then sighs and shakes his head, a deep frown now on his features, seeming odd given how much Leon had seen a smirk at least. It didn't seem to fit on his face anymore. "That's the girl they are describing... She looks like she is begging to die, the poor dear..."

"No doubt on that... This is what sickens me. They take the lives of innocents for their own sick and twisted ideas. They are sadists out to cause such pain and destruction on any soul they can get, in hopes of using them to gain didn't ask for this, no one did. And yet, it continues to happen," the Secret Service agent growls, his stormy blue-grey eyes flickered with disgust and anger. "I can't stand people like this."

"I'd say we'd be able to save her, but I can't. It is a forced mutation that wasn't caused by a virus. It was caused by new DNA material being infused with her genetic code, maybe through the virus, yes, that caused these changes. Even if we get rid of the virus within her, she will stay exactly how she is, because it will still be in her genetic code. It cannot be removed," Wesker explained, though the other hadn't asked about it. He figured that the younger one would, given his usual personality of wanting to protect and help others in need. Even through all he has seen in his years, that part of the dirty blond stayed with him. The Government may have been able to change a lot of things about this young man, but it did not change him completely. And they never would. Leon was obviously not very thrilled by these words, looking over at him.

"There must be _something_ we can do for her," he argues, shaking his head. "Anything to help her."

"Kennedy, the only thing that would remotely help her now... Is if we killed her," the scientist told him seriously, which he could tell chilled the other to the bone. He knew Leon would do what he had to do for his mission, but he would never just straight up murder a young woman, even if she asked him to. He would never be so indifferent and cold. "You hate the idea, I know, but it would be the only way to put her out of her misery. After all, she stays alive, they continue their tortuous experiments and make matters worse. Wouldn't it just be better to kill her now, while she has a chance of being better off now than later?" The agent closed his eyes a moment, looking away from the other. He had to admit, he /did/ have a valid point. If they killed this 'E-22' or whatever her true name was, they would be rescuing her from even more terrors from these people. But to just _kill_ her? Could they really just do that? He couldn't wrap his mind around it at all.

"You know what... We'll cross that path when we get to it. For now, let's just continue on," he replies, setting down the photo. He went around the desk, opening a drawer. He blinks a bit, pulling out a key. "Looks like we get to move on. Better get going now, before we get caught." After getting a nod in understanding, Leon began to lead the way out of the room. They only had so much time. And now was not the time to be thinking of bringing a teenager to meet death. Whether she wants it, or not.


	7. Hidden Lab

**Author's Notes: Maaaan, been awhile since I've updated this, huh? Yup, you're not dreaming, I updated. I'm thinking that the rest of the needed updates will continue in this order, Immortal by Seven, New Codes and then Make a Wish, and maybe I'll keep the order like that? We'll just have to see. And in between random oneshots and such. XD That is all I have to say. :P /Leon/Mr. L**

Unexpected Encounters

Chapter 7

Hidden Lab

The pair continued on to where they believed the key went to. Wasn't a hard decision, given two doors were locked with either a key card, or a number code, and only one other door would take a regular key. When they opened that door, there was a small room with two other doors. Leon went up to the door on the right, seeing if it would open. It wouldn't budge. "Locked from the inside, I think..." He informs his partner, seeing there was no place for a key.

"Then to this door," Wesker declares, going to the door across from it. However, the minute he turned the knob and the door opened, he pulled out his gun. There was a dog and with the way it growled at them, he knew it was not a normal dog. The creature bared its teeth in a snarl, before tentacles ripped out from its back. "Stand back!" The Secret Service agent wasn't going to argue with that one, given he was used to these dogs trying to tear off his face, and would rather not go through that. He pulled out his handgun as well, as the dog finally charged towards them. The older man shot first, before side stepping quickly, seeing he hadn't hit the thing in its weak point to knock it back. The Government worker had better success, shooting where the tentacles popped out, earning a yelp of pain from the dog, as it fell to its side a moment. It was then back on its paws, ready to jump him for shooting it, when the super human finished the job. It crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from where it was shot. Heaving a sigh, Wesker then lowered his gun, shaking his head.

"Given we were attacked... I'd say we're on the right track," Leon comments, looking over at his partner and shrugging some. Ok, maybe it was kind of a joke, but at the same time it proved to be true. In all of his other missions, the easiest way to know he was going the right way was when he suddenly got attacked when he walked into a certain area. "I'd say they might be hiding something here... Let's have a look."

"Alright... Just stay close, Princess," the other replies with a small smirk, looking at him behind his sunglasses. He then started to enter the room, while the younger one felt his cheeks heat up some and shook his head.

"Should have seen that one coming..." He mumbles, as he goes after his once enemy. The dirty blond glances around, finding another door as well as a computerized lab door. He looked towards that first, raising a brow at it. "Hey... We may have an idea of where they may do _some_ of true experiments or such..." He informs him, going to large set of double doors. There was a kind of scanner beside the door on the left side, a rectangular slot cut in. It was clear that something was meant to fit there, in which the computer scanned. He looked more closely and noticed the words, "For Level 2 or 1 persons only". _Level 2 or 1? Maybe that is how they determine ranking? _he thought to himself, hearing his companions footsteps grow closer, before stopping beside him.

"Looks like if we're getting in, we'll need to find someone of a high rank that has whatever is needed..." The blond tells him, as if that much weren't obvious. The agent looks over with a small sigh.

"Well, no shit... But what I don't understand is exactly what is behind here that not _everyone _is allowed to see and enter..." He explains, looking over at the other. The scientist's features took on a look of thoughtfulness, a silent moment between them both then.

"Possibly, it could be experiments either the lower ranks cannot handle, or the higher ranks do not want the lower ranks to find out about," Wesker replies after a moment. He then gives a small shrug. "That or it's nothing, just a room to get away from the annoying newer dumbasses." Well, that's one way to put it. Probably not Leon's first choice of words, but he didn't comment on that. It wasn't a big deal, and honestly made sense.

"Something tells me either way, we definitely want to go in there when we can," he declares, giving a small nod in determination.

"Whatever you think, Kennedy," came Albert's calm reply, before he started for the other door. The Government agent states at the super human a long moment, before shaking his head in annoyance. With him, he could never tell when he was serious or just being a pain in the ass sometimes. In this case, he figured it could be both. He goes after the blond, keeping his gun out as a precaution. He had learned to always be ready at every turn. You could need be too careful, and you never knew when something would jump at you.

Thankfully, it seemed they wouldn't get attacked just then. That was a good thing, considering neither one really wanted to deal with that at this point. It was annoying enough having to have dealt with zombies, Lickers, and then the dog... He'd rather not. But, he knew it would be near impossible to avoid attacking anything else. The Secret Service worker didn't like it, but at the same time, he knew it would happen eventually.

"What do you think we'll find here...?" he asks as they enter the room, seeing that it was yet another small office. His partner gave a shrug, going to the desk.

"Only one way to find out..." he began, before the glasses wearing male went through the drawers. He found a note, as well as a keycard. He pulls them both out. "Kennedy... Listen to this."

**April 7th, 2012,**

**I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to be left alone. I never wanted to do these experiments... but my father forced me to, after I walked in on him while he was experimenting. Ever since then, he said I knew too much to just not join the "family business". I don't want to be a part of this horrible and God forsaken place. I didn't want to hurt these people. I didn't want to change them. And after only a month here... I've seen too much to even function properly. I have started getting horrible nightmares, I hear voices constantly, see black figures out of the corner of my eyes... I can't handle it. I'm losing my mind, I can't sleep, I've basically stopped eating, and I'm not taking care of myself... What's the point? I'm ending it tonight. I'm sorry, Father... But I'm not as cold and heartless as you are. And I hope one day, you can be proud of me for knowing that I didn't want to turn out like you.**

Leon blinks in shock as Wesker finished reading. "There... Wasn't a name?" he asks him slowly. The blond shows him the card, revealing a young man that looked somewhat similar to Emiliano.

"Have one now... Macario Abelli. Killed himself about a few months ago, if he did it then like he said..." he explains and shakes his head with a sigh. "To think... This kid was only twenty three Kennedy. Only two years older than when you when Raccoon City happened..."

"Yeah... Wait. How the fuck did you know that?!" the agent then snaps at him, blinking in surprise. He hadn't told him, that's for sure!

"...Kennedy, please, I do my research. That is all you need to know."


End file.
